nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Federal elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ The next federal elections of Lovia will be held in January 2010. Federal Elections MOTC Candidates, 2010 All Lovian citizens have the right to run for Member of the Congress. Please note that the person receiving the highest number of votes, will become the Lovian Prime Minister. Vote Ballots are open to all citizens. Voting regulations * Every citizen can vote for three candidates. * Only supportive votes are allowed (pro). Use Template:Pro ( ) and add your signature and date. * All candidates with at least three will be elected MOTC. * Please don't change your votes constantly. This is considered annoying and confusing. Cast your vote * Yuri Medvedev ( Progressive Democrats - center-left) ** 11:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ** Jamal Hustróva 12:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** -- 13:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** 17:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** Harold Freeman 15:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ** George Matthews 16:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Dr. Magnus 20:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ** Lokixx 18:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Marcus Villanova 16:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * Andy McCandless ( Walden Libertarian Party (LD+WLP) - libertarian-environmentalist) ** Pierlot McCrooke 18:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ** Edward Hannis 04:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ** --Bucurestean 18:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** --OuWTB 05:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ** Christina Evans 09:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ** -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * Arthur Jefferson ( Progressive Democrats - liberal centrist) ** -- 09:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ** -- 13:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** Harold Freeman 15:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ** M. Van Gent 08:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ** George Matthews 16:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Lokixx 18:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Marcus Villanova 16:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke ( (LD+WLP)) ** Pierlot McCrooke 15:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ** 14:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * ( Progressive Democrats - leftist) ** 11:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ** -- 13:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** 17:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** -- 09:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * Lars Washington ( (LD+WLP)) ** --Bucurestean 18:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** --OuWTB 05:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ** -- 14:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ** M. Van Gent 08:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ** Lokixx 18:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 09:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * Edward Hannis ( Walden Libertarian Party (LD+WLP)) ** Edward Hannis 04:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** --Bucurestean 16:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * Harold Freeman ( (LD+WLP) - liberal centrist) ** 17:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** Harold Freeman 15:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ** M. Van Gent 08:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ** -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 09:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * Alexandru Latin ( (LD+WLP) - liberal centrist) ** Pierlot McCrooke 18:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ** Edward Hannis 04:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ** Jamal Hustróva 12:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** Ben (talk) 15:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ** -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ** --Lars Washington 09:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * Oos Wes Ilava ( ) ** --OuWTB 19:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ** Jamal Hustróva 12:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** --Brenda Young 17:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ** George Matthews 16:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Ben (talk) 15:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * August Magnus Donia (Lovian Communist Party - socialist leftist) ** --Brenda Young 17:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ** --Dr. Magnus 20:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ** Ben (talk) 15:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ** Marcus Villanova 16:40 January 20, 2010 (UTC) ** Scanderson 15:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Mid-term Elections See also * Constitution * Medvedev I Government * State Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress